


【枢零】命运岔道 第三十八章 圣诞快乐（二）

by hivila



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivila/pseuds/hivila





	【枢零】命运岔道 第三十八章 圣诞快乐（二）

lofter专门跳链：

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987422/chapters/46017055>

 


End file.
